Trap
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Dedicate to NHTD #4th year / Naruto tahu, dirinya tidak lengkap tanpa Hinata. Tapi dirinya sadar jika dirinya masih terjebak akan masa lalunya bersama Hinata. Sekarang, dia harus bergerak dari masa lalunya itu dan menghadapi kenyataan.


Kalau dia bisa mengulang waktu, dia ingin kembali ke masa lalu. Dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan tidak membiarkan gadisnya pergi dari sisinya. Dia tidak pernah berpikir jika melepaskan gadisnya akan berakibat seperti ini.

"Hinata~"panggilnya lirih dan memejamkan matanya, berharap jika dirinya terbangun keesokan harinya gadis yang dia panggil kembali ke sisinya

_**Trap**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto sensei**_

_**Trap © Shen Meileng**_

_**AU, alur campuran, typo bertebaran dan segala macam kesalahan yang tidak tertulis di sini. Di dedikasikan untuk NHTD #4th 2013. Terinspirasi MV Henry - Trap.**_

_**Ada baiknya, siapkan tissue di dekatmu agar saat menangis nanti tidak perlu repot mencari tissue **_

Pemuda bermarga Namikaze itu sedang fokus memainkan piano saat gadis bersurai ungu itu masuk ke ruangan. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di meja.

"Naruto-kun, bisakah kau memainkan over the rainbow?"Tanyanya saat Naruto berhenti memainkan piano

Naruto memandang gadis bersurai ungu itu dengan heran. "Kenapa kau menyukai lagu itu? Aku sudah sangat bosan dengan lagu itu.."

Gadis itu duduk di sampingnya dan menekan beberapa tuts piano. Kalau sudah begini, Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain memainkan lagu itu.

"Apa Naruto-kun lupa pertemuan pertama kita?"Tanya gadis bersurai ungu di sela-sela mereka memainkan piano bersama

"Mana mungkin aku melupakan itu, Hinata.."

Gadis yang di panggil Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mencium pipi Naruto secara tidak terduga. Naruto menggerlingkan matanya, menatap Hinata yang pura-pura tidak melakukan apapun.

"Karena lagu ini kita bertemu.."Ucap Naruto dan melanjutkan permainan piano yang di ikuti oleh Hinata

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto memandangi piano yang dulu dia sering mainkan bersama gadis yang dia cintai. Semenjak gadis itu pergi dari rumah ini, pergi dari kehidupannya, piano itu tidak pernah dia sentuh lagi.

Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju piano tersebut. Piano itu tampak berdebu, menandakan bahwa benda itu tidak pernah di setuh ataupun di urus oleh yang memiliki. Naruto membuka tutup pianonya dan menyentuh tutsnya.

"Hinata, aku merindukanmu.."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang sibuk berkutat dengan lembaran-lembaran yang berisi balok-balok not piano.

"Naruto-kun, istirahatlah~"bisik Hinata di telinga Naruto sementara tangannya melingkati leher Naruto

"Sebentar lagi.."Ucap Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran-lembaran itu

Hinata tersenyum dan melepaskan pelukannya. Dan ide jahilpun terlintas di kepala Hinata. Hinata pura-pura mengikuti tingkah Naruto yang tengah serius -yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Naruto- sampai Naruto sedikit lengah dan Hinata mengambil kacamata Naruto.

"Hinata, kembalikan!"Seru Naruto yang berlari mengejar Hinata yang tentu saja Hinata tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah

"Kau anak nakal.."Bisik Naruto di telinga Hinata saat berhasil menangkap Hinata. "Dan kau harus di hukum.."

Hinata hanya tertawa mendengar itu. Dan tidak lama kemudian, bibir mereka berdua menyatu serta ruangan itu menjadi saksi bisu ciuman mereka.

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto memandangi sofa dan sebuah meja yang menjadi saksi bisu kenangannya bersama Hinata. Naruto duduk di sofa itu dan memandang semua yang ada di ruangan itu dengan tatapan kosong.

Naruto bisa merasakan lehernya yang di peluk oleh seseorang. Saat menoleh, dia melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum. Naruto membalas senyuman itu dan berusaha menyentuh wajah Hinata.

Namun semua itu hanyalah ilusi.

Naruto menghela nafas berat dan berkata lirih, "Hinata"

.:: _**Trap **_::.

"Naruto-kun, apa aku sudah boleh membuka mataku?"Tanya Hinata yang memejamkan matanya

"Sebentar lagi, Hinata.."Naruto yang tengah memasang kalung di leher Hinata. Sesekali Hinata tertawa geli karena tengkuknya merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto

"Sudah boleh dibuka?"

"Ya"

Saat Hinata membuka matanya, dia segera melihat kearah lehernya dan memasang senyumannya begitu mengetahui apa yang di lakukan Naruto.

"Aku suka ini, Naruto-kun.."Ucapnya sambil menyentuh kalung berbentuk hati

Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata dan berkata "Kau memang harus menyukainya, karena itu dariku.."

Hinata hanya tertawa sebelum mengecup bibir Naruto. Naruto yang tentunya tidak mau hanya di kecup secara singkat, menarik leher Hinata dan merekapun berciuman.

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Dan itu adalah kalung yang dia berikan pada Hinata saat annivesary mereka yang memasuki tahun kedua.

Naruto memandang kalung berbentuk hati itu sebelum menggenggamnya dengan erat hingga jari-jarinya memutih saking kuatnya dia menggenggam kalung itu.

"Kenapa.. Hinata?"

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto hari ini pulang terlambat karena harus mempersiapkan konser orkestra. Beginilah kalau bekerja sebagai konduktor orkestra, memastikan semuanya benar dan melatih semua orang agar sesuai dengan yang ingin di dengar oleh penonton.

Saat membuka pintu rumahnya, tidak biasanya Hinata tidak menyambutnya. Naruto yang lelah tidak terlalu menggubris hal itu dan segera berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dan sebelah alisnya terangkat saat melihat notes yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

_**Naruto-kun, aku harus pulang ke Okinawa. Ayah mendadak jatuh sakit**_

Naruto mencabut notes itu dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan karena terlalu lelah, Naruto langsung jatuh tertidur begitu menyentuhkan dirinya dengan tempat tidur.

Dan Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa inilah awal dari semuanya. Awal dari kehancuran hubungan mereka.

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto memandangi kertas berwarna senada dengan rambut Hinata tanpa ekspresi. Kertas itu sudah tampak kumal, menandakan kertas itu sering di sentuh oleh pemiliknya.

Naruto sudah hafal di luar kepala apa yang tertulis di kertas itu. Dan harusnya dia memusnahkan kertas itu setelah kepergian Hinata.

Tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya.

Di bacanya kertas itu sekali lagi sebelum Naruto merobeknya menjadi dua bagian, lalu empat bagian dan begitu seterusnya sampai menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil.

"Hinata, seperti inilah hatiku sekarang.."Ucap Naruto dan menjatuhkan serpihan itu kelantai

.:: _**Trap **_::.

"Naruto-kun, maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya.."Rengek Hinata, sementara Naruto memasang wajah cemberut dan tidak senang dengan apa yang di dengarnya

"Tapi belakangan ini kau selalu meninggalkanku. Aku kan kesepian.."Gerutu Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum

"Nanti kita akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi.."Ucap Hinata yang sebelumnya mengecup bibir Naruto

Naruto memandagi sosok Hinata yang keluar dari apartemennya dengan membawa koper besar. Hinata bilang dia harus tinggal bersama adiknya di apartemen yang sudah ayahnya sewa. Dan mau tidak mau Naruto harus melepaskan kepergian Hinata.

Dan Naruto sampai sekarang tidak mengerti, kenapa di hari itu Hinata berbohong padanya. Apa dirinya sudah tidak berharga lagi di matanya? Atau.. Gadis itu sudah bosan padanya?

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto menyentuh bibirnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap sebuah undangan diantaran lembaran-lembaran kertas lagu miliknya.

Sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading yang bertuliskan nama Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga.

Nafas Naruto memburu begitu membaca udangan itu dan seperti orang kerasukan, Naruto membuang seluruh benda yang ada di meja dengan sekali sapuan. Lalu dia menendang meja hingga terbalik. Masih belum cukup, Naruto melempar kalung yang dia genggam tadi ke sembarang arah.

Lampu meja di dekat Naruto juga menjadi korban keganasannya. Dia banting lampu itu kelantai dan Naruto terduduk lemas di lantai. Naruto mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kasar serta air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Aaaaargh!"Teriak Naruto dengan suara putus asa

Dan keadaan ruangan itu tidak bisa di bilang baik-baik saja setelah Naruto mengamuk. Semua kertas-kertas musik berhamburan, lampu meja pecah dan meja yang sudah terbalik akibat di tendang Naruto tadi.

.:: _**Trap **_::.

"Kenapa Hinata?"Tanya Naruto meminta penjelasan, sementara Hinata tidak memasang ekpresi apapun.

Tidak ada senyuman lembut Hinata. Tidak ada tawa Hinata. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah aura-aura mencekam, seolah-olah mereka siap berperang.

"Apa aku perlu alasan, Naruto?"Tanya Hinata yang akhirnya membuka suaranya

Bahkan Hinata sudah tidak memanggilnya lagi dengan sebutan '-kun'.

Naruto memasang wajah masam dan memandang Hinata, berharap Hinata merubah keputusannya. Namun yang dia dapati adalah tatapan yang membuatnya merasa gadis yang ada di depannya bukanlah Hinata yang dia kenal.

"Berikan aku alasan agar aku bisa melepasmu.."Ucap Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang tercipta

"Kau membuat semua ini semakin sulit.."Gerutunya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memandang Naruto. "Aku di jodohkan dengan Sasuke. Dan jika kau ingin protes, semuanya sudah terlambat. Ayahku sudah menerima lamaran Sasuke dan secepatnya kami akan menikah.."

Naruto mendengarnya tentu saja shock dan tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kau pasti bohong kan, Hinata?"

Hinata hanya diam.

"Hinata, katakan semua itu hanya bohong!"

Hinata tetap memilih diam.

"Lalu apa arti hubungan kita selama ini?!"

Hinata yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya berkata, "aku juga berharap kita tidak seperti ini Naruto! Tapi apa kuasaku melawan ayahku?! Apa kau lupa bahwa aku seorang Hyuuga!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata berlari meninggalkan Naruto. Meninggalkan orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya dan meninggalkan semua kenangan yang mereka buat.

Dan tanpa sadar, air mata Naruto jatuh dengan bebasnya.

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto memandangi piano yang dia sering mainkan dulu sebelum melemparkan sebatang korek api yang menyala. Tidak berapa lama seluruh tuts piano itu terbakar. Naruto tidak peduli dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto tidak peduli dengan ulahnya itu yang mengakibatkan rumahnya terbakar habis. Justru itu yang di inginkan Naruto, membakar habis seluruh kenangannya.

"Dia hanya masa lalu.."

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tidak pernah bertemu dengan Hinata lagi. Kabar terakhir yang dia dapatkan, Hinata sudah bertunangan dengan Sasuke dan sebentar lagi akan menikah.

"Naruto, ini undangan untukmu.."Ino menyerahkan sebuah undangan berwarna putih gading.

Naruto menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ino tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hanya bisa tersenyum sebelum pergi dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto memandang undangan putih gading itu dan dengan lirih berkata "harusnya namaku yang ada di sampingmu, Hinata.."

.:: _**Trap **_::.

Naruto membawa mobil Ferarri Enzo miliknya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dan karena waktu sudah menunjukkan jam satu dini hari, wajar saja jalanan lengang.

Naruto menambah kecepatan mobilnya sampai di kecepatan maksimal. Nafasnya sudah tidak teratur dan berbagai makian terlontar dari mulutnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, Naruto menginjak penuh rem mobilnya hingga membuat mobil yang sedang melaju diatas 300 km/jam itu berhenti secara paksa.

Naruto memukul setir mobilnya dan menyadarkan kepalanya di setir mobil yang kemudian dia menangis sepuasnya.

"Kenapa Hinata? Kenapa hanya karena margaku Uzumaki?"

Setelah puas menangis, Naruto mengambil handphone miliknya dan mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada nomor yang harusnya dia tidak usah pedulikan lagi.

Naruto memandangi nomor handphone itu sebelum memutuskan untuk menghapusnya. Dan Naruto beralih pada galeri yang menyimpan foto-foto Hinata. Naruto menekan tombol 'delete' yang membuat handphone tersebut bersih dari foto Hinata. Naruto memandangi handphone miliknya dan dia baru menyadari jika model handphonenya sama dengan milik Hinata.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya dan membanting handphone miliknya ke tanah. Merasa belum cukup, Naruto menginjak-injak handphone itu hingga retak. Naruto memungut handphone itu dan melemparnya sejauh-jauhnya agar dia tidak mempunyai niatan lagi untuk memperbaiki handphone itu ataupun melihat kenangannya bersama Hinata.

"Dengan ini, kita resmi berpisah.."

.:: _**Trap **_::.

_**Semoga kau bahagia, karena aku akan bahagia tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku**_

.:: _**Trap **_::.

_**Hue, Mei nangis pas buat fic ini. Sebenarnya MV Trap nggak sesedih ini, tapi entah kenapa pas Mei nulis ficnya malah jadinya seperti ini **_

_**Mei nggak tega sama Naruto, tapi di satu sisi eventnya yang meminta fic model seperti ini **_

_**Dari pada baca bacutan Mei yang nggak mutu, silahkan tinggalkan apapun sebagai bentuk apresiasi pada fic ini.**_

_**Sampai ketemu di fic selanjutnya *ambil tissue buat elap ingus***_


End file.
